Trouble
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada makan makanan orang asing," / BangHim! KRay! ChanBaek!


"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada makan makanan orang asing,"

.

.

.

Author : Kim Jae Soo

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Other Cast : B.A.P members , KRAY ,CHANBAEK

Genre : Romance ,

Length : -

Rating: 20 Ke bawah

Note: Ini BangHim pertama aku, maaf kalau jelek dan tidak dapat feel nya. Ini FF untuk ChanBaek VIP dan beberapa readers yang req BangHim. Maaf kalau lama dan pendek. Baru bisa ol.

Note 2 : Kris marganya diganti Bang untuk kemulusan FF (?) ini, dan Kris akan dijadikan appa Yongguk. Lay menjadi eomma tirinya.

Note 3 : Chanyeol marganya diganti Kim untuk kemulusan FF (?) ini, dan Chanyeol akan dijadikan appa Himchan. Baekhyun eomm tirinya.

.

.

.

Tampan

Kaya

Banyak teman

Popular

Pintar

Apa yang kurang dari seorang namja tampan bernama Bang Yongguk ini?

Kurang kasih sayang dan Cinta. Itu jawabannya.

Namja tampan ini terbilang anak broken home. Kedua orangtuanya sudah lama bercerai, dan appanya memutuskan menikah untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia ikut appanya, kalau boleh memilih. Ia akan lebih memilih hidup sendiri.

Ia benci teman-temannya yang mendekat padanya karena ia kaya. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang tulus berteman dengannya.

"Lebih baik hidup sendiri, ketimbang tinggal dengan eomma baru," ia terus saja mengatakan itu pada appanya. Tapi, sama sekali tidak di gubris. Ia sangat kesal pada sang appa.

Tok! Tok! Pintu cokelat kamar Yongguk di ketuk dengan lembut.

"Yongguk, makan malam sudah siap. Kau tidak ingin makan?" suara lembut sang eomma tiri terdengar.

"Tidak usah peduli padaku orang asing," balas Yongguk dengan berteriak.

"Ya, sudah. Eomma taruh di lemari, jika kau lapar bisa menghangatkannya."

Yongguk tersenyum sinis, makan makanan yang disiapkan oleh orang asing? Takkan pernah ia makan. Melihatnya saja ia tak sudi, apalagi memakannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada makan makanan orang asing,"

.

.

0_0

Keluarga Kim, keluarga harmonis yang sederhana. Keluarga dari kalangan atas. Keluarga yang terkenal dermawan. Dengan kepala keluarga Kim Chanyeol, dan istri barunya Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mempunyai satu anak, Kim Himchan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia memiliki anak akan tetapi anaknya diasuh oleh mantan suaminya.

Mereka kini tengah makan malam diruang makan. Hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Dengan adanya Baekhyun, semua pelayan Chanyeol berhentikan bekerja di kediamannya. Jahat? Tidak, sebagai gantinya semua pelayan itu dipindah untuk bekerja di villa keluarga Kim.

Semua makanan dimeja makan adalah masakkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan untuk beres – beres rumah, mereka bertiga yang ambil bagian.

Rumah Kim ini tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali,.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Hime?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang anak. Ia memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

"Seperti biasa appa, tidak ada yang special. Eomma , hime boleh tambah?" Himchan atau biasa dipanggil Hime itu menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan lucu.

"Tentu saja Hime, makan yang banyak. Agar Hime cepat besar." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seraya mengambilkan nasi dan lauknya.

"Gomawo eomma, eomma Hime sudah besar loh. Sudah Junior High School," Hime mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Memang sudah besar, tapi kekanakan," sambung sang appa sembari tertawa kecil,

"Chanyeol saat makan jangan tertawa, nanti kau tersedak. Jangan ajari Hime yang jelek." Peringat Baekhyun.

"Appa jelek, aku sayang eomma saja." Kata Hime mengejek sang appa.

.

.

.

0_0

Kembali lagi ke kediaman keluarga Bang. Diruang makan hanya terlihat dua namja dewasa. Mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Yongguk tidak mau makan?" Tanya Kris, kepala keluarga Bang.

Namja manis didepannya menggeleng lemah. Ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak, ia tak mau makan. Mungkin masakan ku tidak seenak Baekhyun." Jawab namja manis itu.

"Masakanmu juga enak, mungkin Yongguk perlu beradaptasi dengan dirimu, nanti juga ia makan."

"Tidak, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh masakanku. Ia selalu delivery."

"Huft, lama-lama ia akan menyukai Yixing-ah."

Tanpa Kris dan Yixing ketauhui, Yongguk mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku tak akan sudi mempunyai eomma baru," lirih Yongguk. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, niat awal mengambil air minum tidak jadi. Ia keburu malas melihat ada orang asing diruang makan.

.

.

.

END or TBC ?

.

.

Maaf kalau jelek, maaf kalau gak dapet feelnya,.. ini BANGHIM pertama aku,.

Aku lebih suka silent readers daripada readers nyakitin,.

Tapi aku juga suka kok dihina kayak gitu ^^

Soalnya dosa aku di ambil ama yang hina aku.


End file.
